prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
World 117
'World 117 '''is one of the official Dungeoneering worlds, and the unofficial world for getting assistance with Ancient Effigies. While this may seem handy, the former is populated en masse by absolute morons, and the latter is a train wreck that didn't react to Free Trade very well at all. dungeoneering@w117.morons A Dungeoneering world so bad, the people who had half an idea how to do Dungeoneering made a replacement, which was World 148. Nowadays its full of elitist dicks who want to be in ''3bindsonly, the official clan for angry dungeoneers. Even so much as think about mining that Gorgonite rock and they'll kick you just before they start the boss. W117 people kick you halfway, only to realise they needed your 90 Herblore for a essential door and now they're fucked. The general W117 large dungeon consists of you (the brains) and four others (the dumb) as you try to complete the dungeon in less than 24 hours while they kill an innocent Boviwaddler for the chance to make Spinoleather vambraces. If you forgot to get a toolkit when you started, and deliberatly don't bother to get a hatchet, you can sit and see the rest of your clueless team just sit at the woodcutting door until someone gets a hatchet for it. Someone other than them, of course. They'll also take any food they see, which means running to a Salve Eel while a Mysterious Shade is attacking them, losing the 200HP they regaining as they run to the other side of the room and back again. 90% of W117'ers, if they die within 10 minutes of the dungeon starting, they will leave (ragequit) causing the rest of the team to have to leave as well. PROTIP: Never do F45-47 with someone who has never fought Yk'Lagor the Thunderous before. Ancient Effigies Effigies are a pain in the arse. Four skills in the 90s with most of them generally being a pain in the arse to achieve. Herblore, Crafting, Construction, all skills you're probably going to need assistance with. Before Free Trade came out it was simply a matter of finding a guy who would assist you - people with 97/98 Runecrafting were frustratingly rare. Nowadays its an absolute nightmare. Unless you require an assistance in Herblore - which is generally very easy to find - almost EVERYONE wants a payment before they assist you - which is a combination of a trust trade and just outright taking the piss (they expect you to pay for free XP, fuck off, come back, and fuck off again). Its completely rampant - no one in the right mind is going to pay out 300k+ to get their 30K+ exp in a skill, it defeats the purpose. If you have an effigy that needs 97 Construction or Runecrafting... ...Good luck. Trolling W117 Since the place is full of complete noobs, the most constructive thing you could possibly do is make their lives even more miserable! There are many ways you can do this, the most popular method being throwing gnomeballs at the folks who are hosting the dungeon, thus preventing them from entering and failing with their crap teams, You can place obstacles in front of the dunghole, such as a cannon, marker plant, clan vexillum, a gravestone, a familiar, or even all of the above! Then watch as the butthurt noobs start crying "Move cannon pl0x!" You can also drop 10k cashpiles and give the noobs the dilemma of choosing between phr33 st00f and getting into that precious f20 large that they've waited hours for. For those who want to troll the effigy assist seekers, all you need to say is "Offering 97 con free!" and your assist tab will be spammed harder than Future Updates when the Strange Power occured. Of course, doing these things means that you're only hurting them even more, contributing to the reputation that 117 totally sucks balls, but 1. It's worth it, and 2. They deserve it.